Typical electronic commerce (“e-commerce) sites provide users (e.g., sellers) with computer-implemented services for selling goods or services through, for example, a website. For example, a seller may submit information regarding a good or service to the e-commerce site through a web-based interface. Upon receiving the information regarding the good or service, the e-commerce site may store the information as a listing that offers the good or service for sale. Other users (e.g., buyers) may interface with the e-commerce site through a search interface to find goods or services to purchase. For example, some typical e-commerce sites may allow the user to submit a search query that includes, for example, search terms that may be matched by the e-commerce site against the listings created by the sellers. In another example, some typical e-commerce sites may allow the user to post a listing of an item for sale along with an image of the item so that potential buyers can see a current condition of the item.